Perception
by SkyFireForever
Summary: Elaine Weasley hated Draco Malfoy, of course she did, her entire family did. Draco Malfoy was a rude, arrogant, supremacist little git who didn't deserve the time of day. Elaine had never liked him, not when she was still Glen Weasley and not after. Draco Malfoy was good for one thing; to be pranked. Still, things were never as simple as they appeared. Could there be more to the ab


Glen Weasley wasn't exactly like most other boys and never had been. It was to be expected, of course, that he would be different. After all, he was a Weasley and Weasleys were rarely what anyone would call normal. The Weasleys were considered blood-traitors by people who cared about that sort of thing, which the Weasleys didn't, so it hardly mattered that they treated people like they were still people despite their blood-status. Glen was also ginger, his bright hair making him stand out in a crowd. Considering that less than two percent of the population were gingers, Glen would say that being ginger was another thing that made him quite unusual. Glen wasn't just like other boys because he was ginger and Weasley, though that did indeed make him different from most boys. It wasn't even that he was a triplet, though that was extremely rare as well. No, Glen wasn't like most other boys because he didn't feel like other boys and never really had. It was difficult to explain, so he never really tried to explain it, but he often felt out of place or uncomfortable for apparently no reason at all. When he looked at himself, he never quite felt satisfied with how he looked and it made him feel almost depressed. It was such an odd feeling that he found no explanation for, so he tended to ignore it. There was no point in focusing on things that were upsetting.

Glen wasn't upset at all on this day, walking through Diagon Alley with his family, ready to begin his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry alongside his triplets. Third year was an important year, it was the year he would be able to visit Hogsmeade, which meant more opportunities for pranking, fun, and creating mischief alongside his brothers. The three of them were already making plans for the year ahead, constantly sending each other looks and whispering to one another. Glen could tell that their mother was becoming suspicious of them, but she couldn't yet prove anything. They had to be careful going forward if they wanted to avoid their mother's wrath. That woman was the only person the triplets feared, or so they claimed.

Glen was walking with his triplets, laughing loudly at something that Fred had suggested and nodding in eager agreement with his idea.

"I still think that pink would be funnier." George piped up from beside them, but he was grinning from ear to ear nonetheless. "The Slytherins would absolutely hate pink!"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't show our Gryffindor pride." Fred argued playfully, eyes positively sparkling as he thought out the plan in his head. "Red is better because the Slytherins would know that it was us."

"Pink is a shade of red." Glen pointed out. "But I agree with Fred. I'd love to see the looks on their faces once they realize that Gryffindors vandalized their common room."

George rolled his eyes and put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. You win. We'll still need to get the password for the Slytherin common room, though." He pointed out, brushing his long bangs out of his eyes. George's hair always seemed to be getting in the way of him seeing, but he refused to allow his mother to cut it.

"Easy." Fred waved his brother off. "We scare a first year into giving it to us, obviously."

Glen laughed. "Fred, you are absolutely despicable." He allowed a sly grin to stretch across his face. "It's perfect."

"I'm glad that you agree." Fred puffed out his chest with pride, a smug look fixed on his face. Glen expected George to shove the eldest triplet and shoot back a snarky reply, but the other boy was silent.

Glen glanced at his brother, whose eyes were focused on something in the distance. He waved his hand in front of the ginger's face. "Hello? Earth to George?"

George snapped out of it, blinking repeatedly. "Huh?" He blinked again, shaking his head to rid himself of whatever thoughts he was having. He nudged Fred and pointed to the distance. "Look there. You know who that is, don't you?" He looked between the other two.

"What?" Fred stood on his tiptoes, straining his neck to see whatever it was that George was pointing at. "What are you going on abo- oh." Realization settled on his face before turning into a cat-like grin. "Glen, look over there." He pointed for the other boy to see what his triplets had already discovered.

There, walking towards Madam Malkin's, was none other than Lucius Malfoy. The triplets knew all about the slimy git who treated their father like he was the dirt beneath his feet and they hated him. Glen's face scrunched into a scowl. "What's he doing here?" He asked, crossing his arms and glaring at the man from afar. Everything about him seemed to ooz superiority, from how highly he held his head, to the long, striding steps he took. Glen despised him.

"Look who's with him." George pointed to a small, sharp-faced boy who was trailing behind the man. He had the same platinum blond hair and grey eyes as the man walking ahead of him, held his head up the same way. Despite never seeing him before in his life, Glen recognized the boy immediately.

"So that's Draco Malfoy." He watched how the blond seemed to be mimicking his father's each and every step. "That's right. Dad said that he was about Ron's age, right? He'll be starting at Hogwarts this year."

Fred nodded in confirmation, the grin having never left his face. "You know what that means for us, don't you?"

Glen hadn't, in fact, but it was dawning on him. George got there first, however. "New person to test our pranks on." He said excitedly, looking between his brothers with an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Exactly." Fred confirmed. "This is going to be a great year." His face lit up the way t did whenever he got an idea. "Hey, Glen, do you have that blue dye potion we've been working on?" He asked, turning to the boy.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Of course." He pulled out the small bottle filled with a potion that they had been perfecting for months. He gave his brother a suspicious glance. "What are you planning?"

"I have an idea." The eldest triplet announced, as if it hadn't been obvious from his grin alone. He pulled his brothers closer to him and whispered the plan to them, all of them laughing after it was clear.

Glen shook his head. "Sometimes I'm concerned for you." He teased with a grin.

"You wound me." Fred put a hand over his heart dramatically. "But you're in?"

"Is that even a question?" Glen asked, looking offended. "Obviously, I'm in."

"Good." Fred looked at the youngest triplet. "George?"

"Yeah, of course." George grinned. "Let's show Malfoy what he gets for being an arrogant little rat."

Fred nodded excitedly and the tree of them began their journey towards Madam Malkin's, attempting to look as casual as three Weasley triplets with a sinister plan could. They waited outside of the robe shop, waiting until Lucius Malfoy and his son exited the shop, young Draco holding his brand new robes. Fred glanced at his triplets and gave a quick nod before George ran out to stand in front of Lucius.

"Dear sir, what great hair you have." George exclaimed dramatically. "You must tell me how you make it so shiny." Glen had to put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing too loudly. He and Fred walked out as George did an excellent job of distracting the older Malfoy, walking right up to Draco.

"So, you're Malfoy's kid." Fred noted, looking the younger boy up and down. "I must say, I was expecting a little more out of you." He spoke as if he was chastising a very young child, one hand on his hip. Glen was amazed by how much he looked like their mother.

Draco looked up, studying the brothers as they came towards him. "What's it to you?" He asked with a sneer on his face, obviously condescending. Glen was going to enjoy punishing him.

"Oh, is that any way to speak to your elders?" Fred continued in his lecturing voice. "This child has no manners, does he, Glen?"

"No manners at all." Glen agreed with a grin. "Don't you know what happens to children who don't have good manners?"

Draco scoffed, rolling his grey eyes. "Oh, probably something awful, I'm sure." He spat sarcastically, studying Glen carefully. "Who knows what they do in your family. I know what you are." He said it like an accusation, like he had discovered some sort of secret about the pair that they didn't want him knowing. "You're Weasleys." He spat out, like the word tasted bitter on his tongue.

"Oh, wow. Clever one, isn't he, Glen?" Fred asked and Glen could feel his brother's anger growing. Fred loved his family and he wasn't the type to let anyone insult them unless it was him or his brothers.

"Not clever enough, unfortunately." Glen said, removing the top from the vial he was holding and quickly dumping its entire contents in Draco's hair. He watched with a satisfied smirk as the blond slowly turned completely blue from the roots to the very tips. "Oh dear. I don't know how that could have happened. I'm so sorry." He said, with a cheerful smile, not apologetic in the least.

Draco let out a girlish shriek, jumping back when the liquid touched his head. "What did you do?" He yelped, hands reaching up to touch his precious hair and coming back blue. "You darned Weasleys! I'll get you for this! Father!" He turned around and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Fred looked at Glen with a grin and beckoned to George. "Run!" He told them, the three of them sprinting off, barely able to breathe between their fits of laughter. They hid behind a building, all of them cackling as they discussed the satisfactory outcome of their plan. One thing they all agreed on, Draco Malfoy deserved all the punishment he would receive.


End file.
